Melted Ice Cream
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Hannah's bored and Thierry's stressed.Minor FLUFF.


Hannah Snow wandered around the Daybreaker mansion,waiting,as always,for Thierry to finish "work." It wasn't that she thought he didn't have other responsibilities,being the Lord of the Night World and all,she just wished he'd take a break at least for once in his life.

_Why does he have to fill and file so many papers? And for what?_

"Hello Lady Hannah." Poppy greeted from the was surrounded by an unknown book and her mp3 player.

"Hey Poppy." Hannah said,sitting down on the next couch. "Where are the others?"

"Oh,well,Ash is visiting Mary-Lynnette-something about trying to convince her to come and Quinn and Rashel are training,"

"No surprise there." Poppy smiled at her comment,continuing.

"And James,Thea,Gillian and David left for a mission." Poppy's forehead crinkled. "Although I'm not positive on what happened to Eric.."

They heard rustling from the kitchen. "In the kitchen!" Eric called. The girls laughed,getting up and walking into the open spaced area where they found Eric with a gigantic bowl of ice cream and a worn out book.

"What's that you're reading?"Poppy asked. Eric looked up.

"It's this spellbook Thea wants me to read. Not sure why though,I'm no witch." he gave a weak chuckle.

"I think she's just trying to keep you busy.I mean,you are sort of annoying,Eric." Poppy said. Eric fake-gasped,putting his hand to his chest,palm facing him. Poppy stuck her tongue out.

"You are so lucky you're a vampire,otherwise I'd kick your butt." Hannah giggled at Poppy's reaction.

"But either way I'd be a girl!You can't hit a girl!" Hannah shook her head,opening the freezer and taking out a pint sized tub of Double Fudge Chocolate ice cream. Behind her she heard Eric say,

"How can we be sure you're really a girl?" followed by a gasp from Poppy, and later a smack and Eric saying "Ow."

"Well,guys.I think I'm going back to my room." she sighed. Poppy nodded,going back into the living room,resuming her earlier task. Eric waved bye as he went on with his reading.

As soon as she made it up to her and Thierry's bedroom,she closed the door,climbed into bed,and turned on the movie "Shiloh" was on,one of her favorite movies of all time,so she sat there,enjoying the bliss of her frozen treat.

* * *

Thierry ran a hand through his hair. He 'd been sitting in his office,working for who knows how trying to find the other Wildpower and keeping incognito to Hunter Redfern about Circle Daybreak,he hardly remembered the last time he slept.

_What is it with all the damned papers?_ he breathed in deeply. _Maybe I just need to relax,get some rest._ he smiled silly to himself. _Relaxing seems so tempting,too good to be true right now..._ Before he could stop himself,he got up,turned off his lamp,and headed for his and Hannah's room.

* * *

"Judd deserved getting into that accident." Hannah murmured to herself. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Thierry,obviously still tense. "Hey." she whispered,putting the ice cream down and walking to him. "Tired?"

Thierry nodded."I need to relax,don't I?" his eyes were closed and he felt Hannah nod.

Suddenly she had a good his hand,she led him to the edge of the bed,

"Sit down." she then climbed onto the bed behind him,on her knees,this way she could rub his shoulders. She smiled and started to gently massage his shoulders. He breathed and leaned into her,finally close to peace.

"That feels nice." he whispered. Sometimes Hannah knew exactly what to do. "Thank you." Hannah smiled again,kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome." He grabbed her hands,holding them in place on his shoulders.

_Hannah,what would I do without you?_

_Probably go all insane,you know how you forget things when you're stressed._ She teased.

_Yeah,you're ,do you ever forget anything even when you _aren't_ stressed?_ He asked in a tone as if he were trying to hide something that should've been obvious to her.

_Yeah,but why do you sound so smug all of a sudden?_ Thierry turned around and gently kissed Hannah's lips and she pulled away,eyebrow raised,waiting for an answer.

_Love,your ice cream melted._

" Aw, it was delicious." she said, her voice now sad.

"I know,Double Fudge Chocolate."

"Hey,how did you...?" she asked,confused. Thierry didn't answer,pressing his lips to hers again,grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. She kissed back,deepening the kiss,letting her small frame mold against his body. The kiss quickly became passionate,making Hannah melt. About two minutes later she pulled away for air and Thierry chuckled.

_Your lips taste like it, you were right,it was _definately_ delicious._ She blushed,causing him to chuckle some more.


End file.
